Original Character Ideas
by Oldman with Headphones
Summary: some character ideas
1. Notes

Hello everyone I'm in between a couple of writing projects right now that I'm rushing to get done and upload (my computer's been a bitch and refuses to work right, thankfully I got it all worked out) but since I've been dying to post something on here I figured I'd give you guys (and possibly girls) a little bit of a taste of what I've been working on by posting some OC ideas from some of the fanfictions I've been working on so enough talk I'll let you get to it.

One last thing some of these OC's are either from an Avatar or Bleach fanfiction I'm working on.


	2. Yurihime Tsukijima

Yurihime Tsukijima

Age of Appearance: 16 (actual age: 226)

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5 ft 6 in

Weight: 150 lbs

Professional Status: 12th Seat Lieutenant of 13th Division

Personality: Upon first impression Yurihime seems bubbly, happy go lucky airhead however she can show a much more mature and serious personality when the situation calls for it. She shows a very close friendship with Yachiru.

Appearance: Yurihime wears a black kimono like shirt with a large red ribbon tied to her back with black shorts and black boots. She usually keeps her long red hair in a side ponytail with two rose hairclips with bangs partially covering her left eye.

Skills and Abilities

Shunpo User: Yurihime is capable enough to use Shunpo in and out of combat.

Hakudo User: Yurihime is able to battle a group of hollows with her bare hands with seemingly little effort.

Kido Expert: Yurihime is well versed enough in Kido to be able to use certain spells without their incantations.

Swordsmanship Expert: When wielding her zanpakuto Yurihime is able to hold her own against other skilled swordsman.

Recon Expert:Yurihime is best skilled at gathering information and reconnaissance work and has often proved to be the best at it.

Zanpakuto

Chisana Kanoko (Little Flower Child): Yurihime's zanpakuto takes the form of a ninjato sword with a red handle and scabbard and a heart shaped keychain on the end of the handle.

Shikai: (Rose Bud): Yurihime's sword splits into several small rose buds that scatter into different directions. Yurihime uses this ability to gather intelligence throughout most of the city of Tokyo has each rose bud has a psychic link to her however this link can be severed or jammed if she is a certain distance away.

(Red Rose Shot): This is Yurihime's offensive ability. The rose buds gather and hover near Yurihime and upon her command will fire a beam of compressed spirit energy at the target. This attack can be done with a single or multiple rose buds for maximum damage.

(Red Rose Shield): Yurihime's defensive ability. Upon her command a single rose bud will appear in front of Yurihime and instantaneously bloom into a rose to protect her from any attacks however if the enemy has strong enough spiritual pressure they can break through it.


	3. Snapper Jack

Snapper Jack

Height: 5 ft 5 in

Weight: 150 lbs

Race: Hollow

Appearance: Snapper Jack is a thin almost lanky humanoid hollow with a wolf-like skull for a head.

Abilities

Snapper Jack has no unique abilities of its own but is a very capable hunter who stealthfully stalks and ambushes it's prey by blending into the shadows. It uses its razor-like claws to tear prey in half while it's massive jaws shatter solid bone in a single snap.


	4. Mem-Brain

Mem-Brain

Height: 5 ft

Weight:80 lbs

Race: Hollow

Appearance: Mem-Brain has the appearance of a large skull with tentacle-like appendages, two of which are longer than the others. Mem-Brain is always hovering above the ground.

Abilities

Memory Access: Mem-Brain can access it's victims memories but it requires absolute concentration and has the potential to destroy the victims mind.

Mind Control: Mem-Brain can also force his will on it's victims by attaching itself to the victim's head. Mem-Brain must remove itself from the victim or permanent damage to the victim.


	5. Sea Devil

Sea Devil

Height: 250 ft (body width 50 feet across)

Weight: 5 tons

Race: Hollow

Appearance: Sea Devil is by far one of the largest hollows in existence. It's description varies from eyewitness to eyewitness (in some parts of the world its thought to be a sea serpent or giant fish.) But it actually looks like an armored segmented serpent with a hammerhead-like head with 3 sets of large frontal fins and spikes that run along the length of its back.

Abilities

Sea Devil is a colossal ocean-dwelling hollow that has managed to survive for ages among other creatures even during the time of dinosaurs and is considered among the oldest known hollows. Its size and strength are nearly unmatched by hollow or shinigami. It's exoskeleton is practically unbreakable and is littered with weapons and battle scars from encounters with humans and shinigami alike. It is also able to dive into the deepest ocean floor and conceal its presence from its few enemies and remain hidden even for centuries. It can also spray streams of high pressured water that's said to be able to rip flesh from bone.


	6. Cane

"Cane"

Age: 33 (born 67asc)

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Bright Green

Height: 7 ft 3 in

Weight: 300 lbs (of pure muscle)

Nationality: Fire Nation (born) / Earth Kingdom(raised)

Fighting Style: Hand to Hand Combat

Professional Status:

Gladiator (formerly)

Guardian of Emi (current)

History: Cane was born to a Fire Nation noblewoman but she raised him in secret as Cane was the product of a secret love affair between her and an Earth Kingdom slave. Many years later when the child was found out he was sold into slavery and his mother banished and kept from ever seeing the child. Eventually Cane became a fighter in a gladiatorial arena where he was given the name "Cane".

Personality: Cane is a silent stoic man who chooses not to speak to anyone (except Emi) but when he does speak its usually in a very small amount of words. In battle he is very brutal and unrelenting in his attacks (however he tries to avoid fighting unless he has to). Around Emi he shows a softer more protective fatherly side.

Appearance: Cane wears minimal amounts of clothing usually wearing only a ragged pair of pants and an armband. He usually walks around shirtless or wearing a hooded cloak. He also has bandages wrapped around his bare feet. Cane is always seen with a mask on his face that conceals his face (he never takes it off).


	7. Emi

Emi

Age: 13 (born 87asc)

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Violet

Height: 4 ft 9 in

Weight: Petite

Nationality: Precursor People

Fighting Style: Pacifist

Professional Status:

Last of the Precursors

Energybending Master

History: Emi was born to a small tribe of energybenders over the years she learned and even mastered the art. The elders of her tribe believed her to be the one who would teach energybending to the avatar so she was sent on a journey along with her uncle to find the avatar and teach him this art before the Precursor people meet their end. Eventually she would be watched over by an escaped gladiator named Cane after winning him over by seeing past his brutish appearance and nature.

Personality: Despite her age Emi is very composed and mature but at times is a bit naïve about certain aspects of life (such city life), but shows great knowledge in what she does know. She is also extremely kind almost to the point of seeming motherly.

Appearance: Emi wears her tribes traditional garb consisting of body wrappings around her chest and legs (think of it as primitive undergarments), a lavender colored shirt and loin cloth, and usually wears a purple hooded cloak to conceal herself. Emi, along with most precursors, Has several tribal-esq markings along much of her body.


	8. Wari aka Red

Wari (aka "Red")

Age: 40 (born 135asc)

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Amber

Height: 6 ft 0 in

Weight: 225 lbs

Nationality: United Republic

Fighting Style:

Hand to Hand Combat

Firebending (in case of emergency)

Professional Status:

Republic City Police Officer (formerly)

Freelance Detective (currently)

History: Red was born and raised in Republic City and often dreamed of becoming a police officer much like his father so when he was old enough he entered the police training academy and shortly afterwards graduated and joined the force and after a few more years earned the rank of detective. He had served for 17 years before he was forced into early retirement due to some "questionable" actions he took against criminals during the later years of his career but he managed a close friendship with Chief Lin Bei-Fong and shortly after leaving the force she made him his "agent" to operate outside the law to aid the police in certain cases and he has worked freelance ever since.

Personality: Red is a strong silent street-wise individual hardened by his years of detective work who prefers working alone and speaks very sarcastically unless he is speaking to people like Chief Bei-Fong or Avatar Korra and isn't afraid to verbally or physically harm someone if angered by them otherwise can keep his cool in even the most stressful situations.

Appearance: Red's normal attire consists of a leather waist length coat with a high collar to conceal his mouth, leather gloves, black pants, knee high black boots, a hat with one side folded up (think tri-fold hat with all but one side up), and a face mask to conceal the lower half of his face. Red has several scars on his body one is a small cut on his right eyebrow another extends an inch above the right side of his upper lip to just below his chin.


	9. End Notes

Thank all of you who read this and sorry if some of the character descriptions were either too vague or had too much detail in them it's just that some of them I had my ideas together on more than others (and because sometimes my imagination literally runs wild).

Once again thank all of you for taking time out of your busy day to read this and if you have any ideas on how I can make these OC's better comment or private message me and I'll try to respond.

Later.


End file.
